The same old story
by Kullererbse
Summary: The same old story oder vielleicht doch nicht? Die Story muss sich noch entwickeln ;) Draco & Hermione
1. Alte Rivalen

The Same old story

**Disclaimer****: Mir gehört nicht außer der Handlung!**

Kapitel 1: Alte Rivalen

„Schatz, du musst dich beeilen, du willst doch in deinem letzten Jahr nicht noch den Zug verpassen, oder?" Hermine war plötzlich hellwach. Bei Merlin, sie hatte verschlafen, wie konnte das nur geschehen? „Ich komme Mom."

Und tatsächlich, keine 10 Minuten später saß Hermine frisch geduscht und komplett angezogen am Frühstückstisch und kaute nachdenklich auf ihrem Toast herum. Sie fragte sich, wie es wohl sein würde, das letzte Mal mit dem Hogwarts Express zu fahren, das letzte Mal an Abschlussprüfungen teilnehmen zu dürfen und natürlich das letzte Jahr, was sie in solch einer intensiven Form mit ihren Freunden verbringen konnte.

„Schatz, hör auf zu träumen und hol deine Sachen, Dad fährt derweil das Auto aus der Garage."

„Geht klar Mom."

30 Minuten später waren sie am Bahnhof, Hermines Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Trotz der Trauer, dass dies die wohl vorerst letzte Reise nach Hogwarts sein würde, mischte sich in die Trauer eine Freude, die ihr sagte, dass dies das beste Jahr ihres Lebens werden würde.

„Hermine, nicht so schnell, willst du denn nicht auf alte Freunde warten?"

„Harry, Ron, Ginny! Oh, es ist so schön, euch alle wieder zu sehen. Ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, wie ich euch vermisst habe. Die Tage können ganz schön lang sein, wenn man keine Freunde um sich herum hat, mit denen man immer was erlebt. Aber Männer, ich muss euch vorwarnen, dieses Jahr verbitte ich mir jeglichen Ärger. Als Schülersprecherin hat man gewisse Pflichten."

„Aber sag Hermine, wo siehst du Männer?" Und Hermine und Ginny brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ron und Harry sahen die beiden an, als hätten sie sie soeben zutiefst beleidigt, aber sie konnten sich nicht lange beherrschen und stimmten in das Gelächter ein.

„Beruhig dich Ron!" versuchte Hermine auf ihn einzureden.

„Wieso soll ich mich beruhigen? Das hat er mit Absicht gemacht und ihr wisst das alle nur zu genau. Oh, wenn ich den mal in die Finger bekomme, dann…"

„…dann was, Weasley?" Keiner hatte bemerkt, das Malfoy und seine Gang sich in ihr Zugabteil geschlichen hatten.

Hermine schien genervt. „Was willst du Malfoy? Reicht es dir nicht, dass du uns unser Stammabteil unter der Nase weg geschnappt hast? Lass uns doch wenigstens jetzt in Ruhe, ich will nicht, dass das neue Jahr mit Ärger beginnt. Außerdem haben wir weitaus besseres zu tun, als unsere kostbare Zeit mit dir zu verschwenden."

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du kleines dreckiges Schlammblut, wenn hier jemand seine kostbare Zeit verschwendet, dann bin wohl ich das. Ach nein, nicht die Zeit ist kostbar, ich bin es." Crabbe und Goyle lachten auf. Malfoy machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Abteil.

Hermine starrte ihm wütend nach und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Obwohl sie an seine Beleidigungen gewöhnt war, gab es immer noch diese eine Sache, die Tatsache, dass sie keine Reinblütlerin war, sondern von Muggeln abstammte, die sie zutiefst verletzte. Malfoy hatte sie schon unzählige Male derart beleidigt und dennoch tat es immer wieder weh. Sie spürte nur noch, wie sie von Harry in den Arm genommen wurde und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

Ginny beobachtete die Szene nachdenklich, Hermine, die über eine dumme Bemerkung von Malfoy weinte und Harry, wie er sie tröstend in den Arm nahm. Von Neid geplagt musste Ginny zugeben, dass sie immer noch in Harry verliebt war und dass er und Hermine ein wunderschönes Paar zusammen abgaben. Aber sie musste sich zusammen reißen, sie wollte keinen Hass oder Wut gegen Hermine verspüren, denn kein Mann der Welt war es wert, eine Freundschaft zu zerstören. Sie hatte ja letzten Sommer nur allzu gut beobachten können, wie so etwas enden kann.

Es war nach dem Ende ihres vierten und Hermines fünften Jahr in Hogwarts. Harry ging todtraurig zu den Dursleys zurück und auch nach wiederholten Anfragen von Ron, ob er denn nicht lieber den Sommer im Fuchsbau verbringen mochte, lehnte er dankend ab. Er wollte allein sein, wollte allein trauern und im Nachhinein betrachtet, war dies das einzig Richtige, was er tun konnte. Denn, was sich wenig später im Fuchsbau abspielte, hätte Harry nur noch mehr belastet.

Nach Harrys Absage blieb nur noch Hermine übrig, die nur allzu bereit war, einen Teil ihrer Ferien mit ihren Freunden zu verbringen. Und so sagte sie Ron zu, dass sie die letzten zwei Wochen mit ihm und seiner Familie verbringen werde. Aber irgendwie kam alles anders…

Am Tag, als Hermine eigentlich ankommen wollte, kam keiner und auch am darauffolgenden Tag ließ sie sich nicht blicken. Rons anfängliche Wut verwandelte sich schnell in Sorge, also beschlossen er und Ginny Hermine zuhause bei ihren Eltern zu besuchen.

Was er dort sah, schockte ihn zutiefst. Gerade als er an der Haustür der Grangers klingeln wollte, hielt Ginny seinen Arm zurück.

„Schau, Ron!"

Ron drehte sich um und im selben Augenblick klappte seine Kinnlade herunter. Da war Hermine und an ihrem Arm hing Krum. Harry und ihm hatte sie erzählt, dass sie kaum noch Kontakt hatten und sich nur gelegentlich schrieben. Nun, dem schien nicht so.

„Ron, Ginny! Schön euch zu sehen, was macht ihr denn hier?" Noch im selben Augenblick versagte ihr die Stimme, als sie Rons wütendes Gesicht sah. „Oh mein Gott, Ron, es tut mir leid, ich hab es einfach vergessen. Vor einer Woche stand plötzlich Victor vor mir und sagte, er würde für ein paar Tage Urlaub in England machen. Oh Ron, schau mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an. Ich hab eine Idee, wir gehen jetzt alle ein Eis essen und quatschen, wie das alte Freunde so tun, bei euch muss ja eine Menge passiert sein…Ron?"

Ron hatte die letzten Worte gar nicht mehr gehört, denn er war einfach gegangen, Ginny schaute Hermine entschuldigend an, bevor sie ihrem Bruder folgte.

Am nächsten Tag kam eine mit Koffern beladene Hermine bei den Weasleys an. Ginny freute sich riesig, dass Hermine es sich doch noch anders überlegt hatte, aber Ron hatte beschlossen, kein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln.

Eine Woche ging das so und es war sowohl Ron als auch Hermine anzusehen, dass dies ihre Nerven extrem strapazierte, beide waren auf eine bestimmte Art abhängig von der Freundschaft, brauchten sie, wie die Luft zum Atmen. Ginny zog sich jedes Mal das Herz zusammen, wenn sie ihren Bruder und ihre beste Freundin so sah.

Glücklicherweise hatten sich Hermine und Ron damals von allein ausgesprochen, auch wenn es offiziell ja nur Harry zuliebe war, den man nicht auch noch mit solchen Problemen belasten wollte.

Die Erinnerungen an jene Ereignisse waren noch frisch und Ginny wollte so etwas nie wieder unter ihren Freunden erleben. Deswegen versuchte sie auch ihre Eifersucht auf Hermine zu unterdrücken. Wie gern sie doch jetzt an ihrer Stelle in Harrys Armen liegen würde. Über diesen Gedanken schlief sie ein und wusste dabei nicht, dass ihr Schicksal längst gesponnen wurde.

Vier Stunden später hielt der Zug in Hogsmeade und nach einer holprigen Fahrt in den Kutschen, waren alle wieder zuhause. In Hogwarts.


	2. Die Rückkehr

The Same old story

**Disclaimer****: Mir gehört nicht außer der Handlung!**

Kapitel 2: Die Rückkehr

Als Hermine mit ihren Freunden die große Halle betrat spürte sie es wieder, das Gefühl, dass dieses Jahr ein ganz besonderes werden würde. Stolz blickte sie auf den Anstecker an ihrer Brust, wo Schülersprecherin drauf stand. Dann setzte sie sich zu ihren Freunden. Das Geschnatter, das bis dahin die große Halle vollständig erfüllt hatte, erstarb, als Dumbledore sich erhob und zu einer Rede ansetzte.

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich freue mich, dass sie wieder so zahlreich hier erschienen sind, wo mir doch zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass die allseits beliebten und immer noch nicht vergessenen Weasley - Zwillinge versucht haben, einige von ihnen davon zu überzeugen, dass es sich nicht lohnt, weiterhin hart zu lernen, wo man doch genauso gut in ihrem Laden arbeiten könne und dafür auch noch bezahlt würde. Aber lassen sie sich sagen, auch Fred und George konnten das alles nicht ohne ihr Wissen schaffen. Also lernen sie fleißig dieses Jahr, sie werden es sich nicht nur für ihre Abschlussprüfungen brauchen."

In der Halle war Gemurmel zu vernehmen, jeder wusste, worauf Dumbledore sie ansprach, auch wenn Voldemort sich noch nicht gezeigt hatte, so war der Krieg doch längst in vollem Gange. Zahlreiche Anschläge auf Muggel - Familien hatten sich in den letzten Wochen ereignet. Und auch das Zaubereiministerium blieb von Attacken nicht verschont…

„Nichtsdestotrotz, meine lieben Schüler, freue ich mich, wieder jemanden in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen, der uns vor einem Jahr verlassen hatte. Neville Longbottom!"

Wer bis dahin noch nicht gemurmelt hatte, begann spätestens jetzt damit. Neville war nach dem 5. Jahr einfach nicht wieder gekommen, keiner wusste wo er war und was er machte. Eulen, die Post von Freunden und Mitschülern überliefern sollten, kamen unverrichteter Dinge zurück, ja und Dumbledore hüllte sich in Schweigen. Und nun war er plötzlich wieder da?

„Natürlich wird Mr. Longbottom das sechste Jahr nachholen müssen, aber das müsste er mit Leichtigkeit meistern. Ach, um eines möchte ich sie bitten. Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, nein eigentlich weiß ich es, dass sie alle ganz gespannt darauf sind, Mr. Longbottoms Geschichte zu erfahren. Aber machen wir uns nichts vor, in Hogwarts haben sich Geheimnisse noch nie lang geheim gehalten, also lassen sie ihm wenigstens noch ein paar Tage Zeit, um sich wieder einzuleben, bevor sie sich in die Gerüchteküche begeben um sie mit Zutaten zu füllen.

Zu guter letzt möchte ich ihnen noch die diesjährigen Schülersprecher vorstellen, Ms. Hermine Granger und Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Nach diesen Worten klatschte die gesamte Halle und Hermine war sich ganz sicher, dass gerade in diesem Moment ein gewisser Slytherin sie anstarrte und ohne sich umzudrehen wusste sie, dass da ganz gewiss kein Lächeln um seine Lippen spielen würde. Als ob sie froh wäre, ein ganzes Jahr mit diesem eingebildeten Idioten zusammen arbeiten zu müssen. Nein, eigentlich hatte sie dazu nicht die geringste Lust. Glücklicherweise wusste sie, dass es nur ein weit verbreitetes Gerücht war, dass der Schülersprecher und die Schülersprecherin ein gemeinsames Quartier teilen mussten. Es stimmt zwar, dass beide Räume durch eine gemeinsame Bibliothek miteinander verbunden war, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, Draco gerade dort zu treffen, schätze Hermine gegen Null ein, da ein Malfoy sich wahrscheinlich nie dazu herablassen würde, etwas selbst nachzuschlagen, dazu hatte er ja seine bekloppten Freunde, wobei sie das Wort „Untertanen" passender fand.

„Mensch Hermine, ich finde es zwar echt klasse, dass du Schülersprecherin bist, aber wenn du dann dein eigenes Quartier hast, sehen wir uns dann überhaupt noch?" fragte Ginny traurig.

„Ginny, du solltest wirklich mal „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" lesen, dann wüsstest du, dass mein „Quartier", wie du es so schön nennst, direkt an unseren Gemeinschaftsraum angrenzt."

Hermine hatte noch gar nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da fiel ihr Ginny auch schon um den Hals. Als Ginny sich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte, wurde ihr Blick plötzlich anders.

„Hallo Neville, schön dich wieder zu sehen."

„NEVILLE!" Am Gryffindortisch wurden plötzlich alle aufmerksam und wollten Neville begrüßen, natürlich wollte jeder wissen, was vor einem Jahr passiert war und was noch interessanter war, warum Neville plötzlich wieder da war.

„Hallo Leute, es tut gut, euch wieder zu sehen." Und mit einem schüchternen Lächeln setzte sich Neville neben Ginny.

Nachdem die Erstklässler in ihre Häuser gewählt wurden, Dumbledore ein erstklassiges Mahl auf die Tische gezaubert hatte und sich jeder den Bauch randvoll geschlagen hatte, führten die Vertrauensschüler die Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle. Auch Hermine wollte sich auf den Weg machen, aber sie wurde von Professor McGonagall zurück gehalten.

„Ms. Granger, wenn sie noch einen Augenblick Zeit hätten?"

„Aber natürlich Professor."

„Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass die nächsten Wochen hart für sie werden und dass es sicher nicht leicht sein wird Mr. Malfoy von einer Zusammenarbeit zu überzeugen, dennoch möchte ich, dass sie es versuchen. Dumbledore muss seine Gründe gehabt haben, warum er gerade Malfoy zum Schülersprecher ernannt hat. Bei ihnen ist es ja ganz offensichtlich, warum sie den Posten bekommen haben, bei Draco hingegen bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Fakt ist jedenfalls, dass er nicht Schülersprecher geworden ist, weil sein Vater so einflussreich hier ist, nicht dass dies nicht stimmt. Ich bitte sie also, versuchen sie hinter die Fassade zu schauen und gehen sie vor allem mit gutem Beispiel voran, gerade in Zeiten wie diesen ist der Zusammenhalt zwischen den Häusern das Wichtigste. Es wird nicht einfach werden und ich weiß, was ich ihnen abverlange, und dennoch denke ich, dass wenn sie beide es nicht schaffen, Einigkeit zu gründen, dann weiß allein Merlin, was mit der Zaubererwelt passieren wird. Prophezeiungen hin und her, auch ein Harry Potter kann einen Voldemort nicht allein besiegen. Und Voldemort hat eine Armee hinter sich."

„Ich verstehe Professor, ich werde mein Bestes tun."

„Nein Hermine, ich fürchte, du verstehst das Ganze noch nicht einmal annähernd, aber du wirst es. Ich bitte dich, Harry nichts von unserem kleinen Gespräch zu erzählen, der Druck auf ihn ist auch so groß genug. Und nun gehen sie, der morgige Tag wird sehr anstrengend werden."

Hermine schaute Professor McGonagall noch einmal fest in die Augen, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Schlafsaal begab. Es musste schlecht um den Orden des Phönix und die Gegner von Voldemort stehen. Hermine wusste, dass Voldemort immer noch mehr Gegner als Verbündete hatte, aber die Angst war der ständige Begleiter eines jeden und viele hatten einfach nur Angst um ihre Familien und versagten Dumbledore deshalb ihre Unterstützung.

Als Hermine ihren Schlafsaal betrat waren allerdings erst einmal alle düsteren Gedanken verbannt. Sie erstarrte förmlich, als sie ihr Zimmer sah, es war nicht völlig und Gold und Rot gehalten, aber man konnte auch nicht verneinen, dass dies die dominierenden Farben waren. Es war auch nicht besonders groß, eigentlich standen nur ein paar Schränke und ein riesiges Bett in ihm. Auf gerade diesem lag ein Zettel.

_Ms. Granger, _

_ich hoffe, das Zimmer entspricht Ihren Wünschen und Vorstellungen, wenn nicht, denke ich dass Sie kompetent genug und durchaus in der Lage sind, es so zu verzaubern, dass sie sich wohlfühlen. Ihr Schreibtisch befindet sich nebenan in der Bibliothek und das Porträt der Schlange führt direkt zum Badezimmer._

_Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg bei der Arbeit dieses Jahr und Sie wissen, dass Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen können, wenn Sie ein Problem haben._

_Ergebenst, Albus Dumbledore._

Auch wenn Hermine jetzt nichts lieber getan hätte, als die Bibliothek zu erkunden, so war die Müdigkeit doch stärker. Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit zu bemerken, wie weich das Bett doch war, bevor sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Vielen Dank an meine erste Reviewerin: Teufelsweib ;)


	3. Zusammenstöße

The Same old story

**Disclaimer****: Mir gehört nicht außer der Handlung!**

Kapitel 3: Zusammenstöße

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine zeitig auf, die Neugier war am Ende doch stärker gewesen als die Müdigkeit. Nachdem sie schnell geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, schlich sie sich in die Bibliothek. Nicht dass sie damit rechnete, Draco dort anzutreffen, aber dennoch wollte sie ihn nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen. Sie hatte noch mal über McGonagalls Worte nachgedacht und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass die einzige Möglichkeit nicht andauernd mit Draco zu streiten darin bestand, ihm einfach so oft wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, was sicher schwierig sein würde, da sie beide Schülersprecher sind, aber man musste ein Zusammentreffen ja nicht provozieren.

Hermines Vorsicht war allerdings schnell vergessen, als sie den Raum, der eigentlich eher einem Saal ähnelte, betrat. Da standen Unmengen von Regalen, vollgestopft mit alten Büchern, Pergamentrollen und Zeitungen. Hermine konnte ein freudiges Staunen nicht unterdrücken.

„Oh man Granger, wusste gar nicht, dass du deine größte Glückseligkeit beim Anblick ein paar alter verstaubter Bücher erlebst. Potter und Weasley scheinen ja nicht sonderlich gute Liebhaber zu sein."

„Malfoy, warum lässt du eigentlich immer dieselben Sprüche ab? Wird es nicht selbst dir irgendwann langweilig?"

„Hier hat aber jemand schlechte Laune. Deine Befriedigung hält sich ja scheinbar doch in Grenzen."

„Malfoy, was willst du eigentlich von mir? Hab ich dir irgendwas getan? Ich verlange doch nichts weiter von dir, als dass du mich in Ruhe lässt. Dieses Jahr werde ich mich ganz bestimmt nicht von dir provozieren lassen. Wir zwei werden ein Vorbild für Hogwarts sein, ob du es willst oder nicht."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Hermine um und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und hinterließ einen verdutzten Malfoy.

Beim Frühstück in der großen Halle fielen Hermine dann fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, da saß doch tatsächlich Luna am Gryffindortisch.

Auf Rons Schoß.

Nicht, dass Hermine eifersüchtig war, denn ihre Gefühle für Ron waren seit jeher rein freundschaftlich, aber dennoch gab sie zu, dass sie die Gedanken genossen hatte, dass Ron ihr soviel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und soviel an sie dachte. Nun, diesen Platz hatte jetzt scheinbar Luna eingenommen. Und sie sah glücklich dabei aus.

„Na Granger, du scheinst wohl ausgetauscht worden zu sein." Flüsterte ihr jemand ins Ohr. Erschrocken drehte Hermine sich um. Aber der Platz hinter ihr war leer und sie sah nur noch, wie Malfoy sich lässig am Tisch der Slytherins niederließ. Hermine hatte keine Zeit ihn erstaunt anzustarren, denn in dem Moment hatte Harry sie erblickt.

„Mensch Hermine, hast du unsere Stundenpläne schon gesehen, das ist doch der Hammer. Und siehst du Freitagvormittag die 3 Sternchen, was in Merlins Namen hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Äh…wie bitte Harry? Oh, Stundenpläne, Sternchen, keine Ahnung, ich glaub ich hab keinen Hunger." Dann rauschte sie davon. Gerade als Harry sich verdutzt wieder abwenden wollte, kam sie zurück gesaust, riss Harry den Zettel aus der Hand und verschwand wieder.

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer musste Hermine erst einmal durchatmen. Sie wusste auch nicht, was sie so aufgewühlt hatte. Sicher nicht Ron und Luna, beide waren ihre Freunde und sie gönnte ihnen ihr Glück. Aber irgendetwas musste doch in den 5 Minuten passiert sein, dass ihr Herz so zum Schlagen gebracht hatte, dass sie nicht mal mehr in der Lage war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

‚Hermine, ganz tief durchatmen, was auch immer es war, es wird vorbei gehen, wichtig ist jetzt die Konzentration, der Unterricht geht in 30 Minuten los und was man in den ersten Stunden nicht verstanden hat, lässt sich nur schwer nachholen. Einatmen – Ausatmen, Einatmen - …'

„GRANGER!"

„AUSATMEN!"

„Was? Führen wir schon Selbstgespräche oder bringe ich dich in Atemnöte?"

„Schon mal was von Anklopfen gehört, Malfoy? Ich erwarte von dir, dass du meine Intimsphäre respektierst."

„Oh, wenn nicht bestimmte Argumente gegen dich sprechen würden, wüsste ich die ein oder andere Möglichkeit deine Intimsphäre zu äh respektieren." Und mit einem Grinsen ließ er sich auf ihrem Bett nieder. Hermine, die rot angelaufen war, fasste sich schnell.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?"

„Nun, von Wollen kann keine Rede sein, der alte Sack sagte, ich solle mit dir sprechen und…"

„Wage es ja nicht noch einmal Albus Dumbledore zu beleidigen!"

„…hier bin ich. Ganz ruhig, Granger. Wusste gar nicht, dass du jetzt auch noch romantische Gefühle für unseren Schulleiter hegst."

„Ja, wie auch immer, Malfoy, gut zu wissen, dass du auch an andere Dinge denken kannst. Also, was will Professor Dumbledore von uns."

„Er will dass wir heute nach dem Unterricht bei ihm erscheinen, um einige ‚Konzepte', wie er es ausdrückt, durchzusprechen. Es geht wohl um das Freitagvormittag-Geheimprojekt."

„Und deswegen ziehst du hier so eine Show ab? Malfoy, du bist echt gestört."

„Und diese Worte es aus dem Mund eines Mitglieds des Freak-Trios."

„Nun, wenn du weiterhin vorhast, mich und meine Freunde zu beleidigen, kannst du genauso gut auch gehen, ich denke weder Krummbein noch ich legen noch weiteren Wert auf deine Anwesenheit, also schwing deinen Hintern von meinem Bett und mach die Tür bitte von außen zu."

„Ooh Baby, gib' s mir."

„Werd erwachsen Malfoy."

„Oh, aber Granger, ich hab meine Jungfräulichkeit schon vor langer Zeit verloren."

„Argh. Verschwinde endlich. Und außerdem müssen wir uns langsam auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke…Oh mein Gott, es geht in 7 Minuten los, das schaffen wir nie." Hermine schnappte, ohne nachzudenken, nach Malfoys Arm und rannte los. Malfoy, zu perplex um angemessen zu reagieren, ließ sich von ihr mitziehen und gemeinsam rannten sie in Weltrekordtempo zu den Kerkern. Sie waren schnell, aber nicht schnell genug, um nicht 1 Minute zu spät zu sein.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Mr. Malfoy, ich bin überzeugt, SIE haben einen Grund zu spät zu kommen. Setzen!"

Der Rest der Stunde verlief unspektakulär, seit Neville nicht mehr in ihrer Klasse war, schien Snape all seiner Lebensfreuden beraubt zu sein. Jetzt wo Neville allerdings wieder da war, war Snape fast erträglich, Gryffindor hatte insgesamt nur 35 Punkte (fürs Zuspätkommen von Hermine 20 Punkte, für Rons Niesen 10 Punkte und für Harrys zu lautes Atmen 5 Punkte) verloren, das war ein neuer Rekord.

Bei Mittag fand sich Hermine 2 fragenden Gesichtern gegenüber.

„Hermine, warum in Merlins Namen bist du zu spät gekommen. Zusammen mit Malfoy?"

„Und warum hast du seine Hand gehalten?"

„Ich hab nicht seine Hand gehalten."

„Natürlich hast du!"

„Nein, hab ich nicht!"

„Harry, ist es nicht eigentlich meine Aufgabe mit Hermine zu streiten? Im Grunde genommen ist es egal, ob du seine Hand gehalten hat, Hermine, auch wenn du echt mal bei Poppy vorbeischauen solltest, wenn dem so war, aber es sieht dir überhaupt nicht ähnlich zu spät zu kommen."

„Ja, Ron hat Recht."

„Ich wurde aufgehalten."

„Aufgehalten?"

„Nun ich, äh, muss jetzt los. Wir sehen uns später." Mit klopfenden Herzen ging Hermine zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf ihr Zimmer.

So, ich danke natürlich auch meinen anderen Reviewern. Ich nehme mir eure Wünsche zu Herzen, auch wenn ich es unseren Protagonisten nicht so leicht, wie beim letzten Mal machen werde ;)


	4. Das Geheimprojekt

The Same old story

**Disclaimer****: Mir gehört nicht außer der Handlung!**

Kapitel 4: Das Geheimprojekt

'Hab ich wirklich Malfoys Hand gehalten? Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal bei Poppy vorbeischauen. Aber jetzt muss ich mich beeilen, ich will nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen, wobei Professor McGonagall sicher fairer entschieden hätte als Snape.'

Sie schnappte sich ihre Bücher und rannte los.

„Wer kann mir sagen, wie man ein Glas in eine Seerobbe verwandelt? Mr. Weasley, sie vielleicht?"

„Öhm, nein tut mir leid."

„Nein, Miss Granger, helfen sie ihm nicht. Mr. Weasley muss lernen allein klar zu kommen. Kein Grund zu Lachen Mr. Thomas, gleiches gilt für sie und den Rest der Klasse. Sie müssen endlich lernen, ihre Studien ernst zu nehmen und nicht nur für die Schule zu Lernen. Und jetzt schreiben wir einen Test."

Der Rest der Stunde verlief unspektakulär und direkt nach dem Unterricht begab sich Hermine in Dumbledores Büro.

„Ah Miss Granger, ich freue mich, dass sie es geschafft haben, leider scheint es Mr. Malfoy ja nicht allzu genau mit der Pünktlichkeit zu nehmen."

Mit einem Poltern und Fluchen trat Malfoy durch eine Falltür in den Raum.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht."

„Danke für das Kompliment, Granger."

„Na, man sollte denken, sie wären zu alt für solche Neckereien, aber sie kennen ja sicher das Sprichwort ‚Was sich neckt, dass…' ,ach schon gut, nach Mr. Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen kennt er es nicht und Miss Granger, es gibt keinen Grund rot zu werden." Und mit einem Kichern ließ sich Dumbledore in seinem Sessel nieder.

„Sicher fragen sie sich, was die 3 Sternchen bedeuten, die uns den Freitagsunterricht verschönern sollen. Nun, ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden. Ich gedenke ein Projekt zu starten. Wir werden den Jahrgang in einzelne Gruppen einteilen und in jeder Gruppe sind Schüler aus den verschiedenen Häusern. Mr. Malfoy, schauen sie nicht so entsetzt, sie müssen nicht mit Mr. Potter zusammenarbeiten. Mein Projekt soll ihre Beziehung untereinander verbessern und nicht dazu führen, dass sich meine Schüler gegenseitig versuchen in ein anderes Jahrhundert zu hexen."

„Professor? Wie soll das Projekt genau aussehen? Woran sollen wir arbeiten und wer legt fest, wer mit wem zusammen arbeitet?"

„Ich sehe Miss Granger, sie haben sich über den Sommer nicht verändert, sie kommen immer schnell auf den Punkt, wenn sie eine Frage haben. Nun, ich dachte, dass sie alle bis Weihnachten Zeit haben ihre Projekte auszuarbeiten, die sie dann in der letzten Woche vor den Ferien vorstellen. Natürlich bin ich überaus untröstlich, dass in dieser Zeit kein Unterricht stattfinden kann." Er schmunzelte, als er Hermines entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Zu ihren anderen Fragen Miss Granger, die Gruppen werden aus 4 oder 8 Personen bestehen, je nachdem, wie umfangreich das Projekt ist. Leider denke ich, dass es bei aller Reife, die sie alle mit ihren 17 Jahren haben, recht unratsam wäre, sie selbst wählen zu lassen, mit wem zusammen sie das Projekt gestalten wollen. Deswegen habe ich hier eine Liste mit Themen angefertigt und bitte sie beide darum, die Schüler einzuteilen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden fair entscheiden. Noch Fragen?"

„Und wir dürfen in der letzten Woche vor den Ferien wirklich nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen, Professor?"

„Oh Granger, wie in Merlins Namen überlebst du nur die Sommerferien?"

„Oh, wenn ich nicht solche Idioten wie dich ertragen muss, geht's eigentlich ganz gut."

„Nun ja, ich sehe, sie haben keine weiteren Fragen, sie sind nun entlassen und denken sie daran, in 2 Tagen muss die Liste vollständig sein."

‚Oh Merlin, wie kann nur der erste Tag schon so anstrengend sein? Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich mit Malfoy noch die Gruppen ausarbeiten muss, vergeht mir die Lust an allem gleich ganz. Nun, ich denke, es kann nicht schaden, erst einmal ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen.'

„GRANGER! Wo zum Teufel steckst du"

„Verschwinde Malfoy, es ist mitten in der Nacht, lass mich schlafen." Sie hatte, die Worte noch nicht richtig zuende gesprochen, da stand Malfoy mit hochrotem Kopf in der Tür.

„Zu deiner Information, Granger, es ist gerade halb 8, du hast soeben das Essen in der großen Halle verpasst und ich denke, du hast auch noch den ein oder anderen Aufsatz zu beenden."

„Was? Wie? Merlin, ich muss eingeschlafen sein."

„Was schönes geträumt?"

„Ja, bis zu der Stelle, wo du darin auftauchtest und meinen Namen schriest."

„Wie witzig! Ich erwarte dich in 5 Minuten nebenan in der Bibliothek. Und ganz nebenbei hab ich da noch eine Frage an dich, aber die kann warten."

Hallo Leute, ich weiß, dass es nicht viel ist heute, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich soviel Zeit hatte, aber ich hab grad ziemlichen Lernstress, wünscht mir Glück für meine Klausur nächste Woche, danach wird wieder öfter geupdatet.


	5. Schlammblut

The Same old story

**Disclaimer****: Mir gehört nicht außer der Handlung!**

Kapitel 5: Schlammblut

Hermine rieb sich immer noch den Schlaf aus den Augen, als sie 5 Minuten später die Bibliothek betrat. Malfoy saß bereits an seinem Schreibtisch und tat sehr beschäftigt.

„Es wurde ja auch mal Zeit. Dass man auf euch Weiber auch immer so lange warten muss. Auf nichts ist Verlass."

Hermine war viel zu müde, um eine Antwort auf Malfoys dummen Kommentar zu geben, als zog sie einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich wortlos mit an den Tisch.

„Lass uns schnell fertig werden, ja Malfoy. Wenn ich die Wahl zwischen meinem Bett und dir hab, dann bevorzuge ich eindeutig mein Bett."

„Ach Granger, du weißt ja nicht was du sagst. Wärst du in der Lage, meine öhm Fähigkeiten etwas besser einzuschätzen, hättest du deine Worte sicher anders gewählt, außerdem kann man mich auch im Bett haben. Sicher, es gibt aufregendere Orte, aber wovon rede ich überhaupt, du wirst ganz sicher nie meine Fähigkeiten zu spüren bekommen."

„Ich glaub mir wird schlecht. Also beenden wir das Thema lieber. Gib mir mal die Liste, ich will das hier schnell hinter mich bringen."

Etwa 90 Minuten später waren beide nicht wirklich voran gekommen, es fiel ihnen leicht, Menschen, die sie kaum kannten in Gruppen aufzuteilen, aber was ihre Freunde, oder die die sie Freunde nannten, betraf, kamen sie nicht wirklich vorwärts. Malfoy wollte Harry und Ron das Leben so schwer wie möglich machen, während Hermine am liebsten beide in eine Gruppe gesteckt hätte. Am Ende waren sie soweit, dass sie Ron mit Blaise Zambini sowie einem Hufflepuff und einem Ravenclaw zusammen steckten, die Hermine gar nicht kannte. Übrig blieben 1 Projekt und 8 Personen.

„Malfoy, das geht so nicht?"

„Was geht nicht, Granger? Wir sind fast fertig und du bist doch diejenige, die unbedingt ins Bett will. Also, was bitte stört dich?"

„Was mich stört? Nun, vielleicht die Tatsache, dass dieses Projekt der reinste Horror werden wird. Nicht dass das Thema nicht interessant wäre, „Das Geheimnis um Slytherin und Gryffindor", aber schau, du, Harry und ich in einem Team?"

„Unter normalen Umständen würde ich dir Recht geben, nein, eigentlich würde ich dir nie Recht geben. Aber sagen wir mal so, ich kann deine Argumentation nachvollziehen und wir müssen unbedingt etwas an der Besetzung ändern, aber sicher nicht heute. Auch Malfoys brauchen ihre Ruhe, vor allem wenn sie den ganzen Tag mit Menschen so unreinen Blutes wie dir verbracht haben."

Damit verschwand Draco in seinem Zimmer.

Hermine saß noch lange in ihrem Stuhl, erst als die Tränen längst getrocknet waren, ging sie ins Bett. Sie verstand nicht, warum er das am Ende gesagt hatte. Malfoy und sie würden wahrscheinlich nie Freunde werden, aber sie hatten es zumindest geschafft, die letzten beiden Tage einen einigermaßen erträglichen Umgangston anzuschlagen. Als letztes fragte sie sich noch, was Malfoy sie denn fragen wollte, bevor sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine zeitig und mit schmerzendem Kopf auf. Sie hatte die letzte Nacht nicht vergessen und nahm sich vor, die Liste vor dem Frühstück noch einmal selbst zu überarbeiten. Wenn die Liste fertig war, bedeutete das für sie, dass sie Malfoy heute ein paar Minuten weniger ertragen musste. Im selben Moment als sie das dachte, stöhnte sie leise auf.

‚Oh Merlin, wenn ich jetzt schon so anfange, wo soll das enden. Warum werde ich mit Malfoy gestraft? Ich hab doch niemandem was getan.'

„Wo ist die Liste Granger?"

„Hat man vor dir nie Ruhe?"

„Ich freu mich immer wieder gern, dir den Tag zur Hölle zu machen. Momentan möchte ich aber einfach nur wissen, wo die Liste ist."

„Ich hab sie nicht weggenommen, als ich gestern Abend schlafen gegangen bin, lag sie noch auf dem Schreibtisch. Wenn sie dort nicht mehr liegt, musst du sie weggenommen haben, ich hab sie jedenfalls nicht."

„ICH hab sie!"

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir." Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie erschreckt habe Miss Granger. Als ich gestern Abend noch einmal bei ihnen vorbeischaute um mit ihnen etwas zu besprechen, musste ich feststellen, dass sie beide bereits zu Bett gegangen waren. Zu meiner Freude war die anzufertigende Liste allerdings schon fertig, so dass ich sie gleich mitgenommen habe und jedem Lehrer eine Kopie ausgehändigt habe. Ich bin im Übrigen sehr zufrieden mit der Wahl ihres Themas, Miss Granger und Mister Malfoy, ich bin sicher, dass sie einiges entdecken und erkennen werden, was sie bisher noch nicht wussten. Und nun möchte ich sie nicht weiter stören, wenn ich richtig informiert bin, wird in wenigen Minuten das Essen serviert und mit leerem Magen soll man den Tag doch nicht beginnen."

Als Dumbledore weg war, wandte sich Malfoy wütend an Hermine.

„Das ist alles nur deine Schuld, du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut, wegen die muss ich die nächsten Monate damit verbringen Potter und dich zu ertragen." Er drehte sich um und war verschwunden.

Hermine hingegen hatte keine Kraft mehr, schon wieder wegen derselben kleinen Verletzung zu weinen, stattdessen ging sie mit leerem Blick in ihr Zimmer, zog sich um und begab sich in die große Halle zum Frühstück.

Harry und Ron waren schon eifrig am Essen und gerade in einer hitzigen Diskussion über Quidditch vertieft, als Hermine sich zu ihnen setzte und lustlos auf einem Stück Toast kaute.

„Hey Hermine, was ist los? Warum schaust du an einem so schönen Tag, so traurig?"

„Was bitte ist an diesem Tag schön?"

„Nun, wir haben heute unser erstes Quidditch-Training, du darfst lernen bis zum umfallen und das Wetter ist einfach klasse."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Ron, ich sollte meine eigenen Probleme verdrängen und mich auf die schönen Dinge konzentrieren. Ich werd heut Abend auf jeden Fall dabei sein."

Harry sah Hermine die ganze Zeit besorgt an. „Malfoy macht dir das Leben schwer, was?"

„Weißt du, es hätte schlimmer kommen können, sie hätten einen Bergtroll zum Schülersprecher machen können. Aber sagen wir es so, Malfoys Vokabular hat sich nicht gerade erweitert und immer wieder dasselbe zu hören baut nicht gerade auf, auch wenn ich langsam immun dagegen sein sollte."

„Kopf hoch, wir wissen doch beide, dass du ihm haushoch überlegen bist. Du wirst es ihm schon zeigen." In diesem Moment war Hermine Harry unendlich dankbar. Und noch dankbarer war sie, dass sie Malfoy während des Projektes nicht allein ertragen musste, Harry würde da sein und auf sie aufpassen.

Der Rest des Tages war ereignislos und Hermine war froh, Malfoy nie länger als ein paar Minuten ertragen zu müssen. Außerdem genoss sie das Quidditch-Training, wo sie endlich all ihre Freunde wieder sah, sie hatte in den letzten Tagen nicht sonderlich viel von ihnen gesehen. Und sie hatte sich doch so vorgenommen endlich mal mit Neville zu reden. Leider kam sie beim Training nicht dazu, aber sie hatte Neville das Versprechen abgerungen an ihrem nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende ein Butterbier mit ihr zu trinken.

**Hallo Leute, sorry, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber irgendwie bin ich immer noch im Klausurstress, das Semester neigt sich dem Ende zu und alle Professoren sind der Meinung Klausuren schreiben zu müssen. Ich freu mich aber über jeden Review. Keine Sorge, das wird definitiv eine Draco und Hermine Story, ich muss bloß aufpassen, dass Draco nicht zu sehr softy bei mir wird. Aber keine Sorge, die beiden werden sich schon noch näher kommen. Und die Frage, die Draco Hermine stellen wollte, werde ich später einbauen ;)**


	6. Überraschungen

The Same old story

**Disclaimer****: Mir gehört nichts außer der Handlung!**

Kapitel 6: Überraschungen

Am Freitagvormittag trafen die Schüler aller Häuser neugierig in der großen Halle aufeinander. Es wurden die wildesten Vermutungen aufgestellt, was wohl jetzt mit allen passieren würde und alle konnten es kaum erwarten endlich die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Aber Dumbledore ließ sich Zeit, er tauchte erst etwa 10 Minuten nachdem die Stunde offiziell begonnen hatte vor seinen Schülern auf.

„Ähem, ja, wir wissen ja alle, warum sie hier sind…nun, zumindest ich weiß es und ich will sie nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Sie sind nun alle in ihrem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts und wenn sie ehrlich sind, kennen sie außerhalb ihres Hauses kaum jemanden richtig gut. Das wollen wir ändern. Ruhe! Kein Grund zu stöhnen, es wird keine Toten geben, na ja hoffen wir es zumindest. Miss Brown, sie können ihre Hand runternehmen, lassen sie mich erst einmal ausreden, danach bin ich gern bereit Fragen zu beantworten.

Also, wie schon gesagt liegt es uns Lehrern sehr daran, die Beziehungen unter den verschiedenen Häusern zu verbessern. Deswegen haben wir gemeinsam entschieden, sie alle dieses Jahr an einem Projekt arbeiten zu lassen. Hierfür wurden sie in Gruppen eingeteilt. Sie und ihre Gruppe haben bis Anfang Dezember Zeit ihr Thema auszuarbeiten, in der letzten Woche vor den Ferien werden sie ihr Projekt dann vorstellen. Ach, und natürlich findet in dieser Woche dann kein Unterricht statt."

In der Halle brach tosender Jubel aus, während Hermine nur die Augen verdrehen konnte.

„Nun geht bitte jeder zu seinem Hauslehrer und holt sich sein Thema ab, auf dem Zettel steht gleichzeitig mit wem sie zusammen arbeiten werden. Ich werde ihnen nicht vorschreiben, wann sie mit ihrer Arbeit beginnen und wie viel Zeit sie investieren, aber lassen sie sich soviel sagen, wer nicht wenigstens besteht, wird nicht zu den Abschlussprüfungen zugelassen. Es lohnt sich also doch lieber etwas mehr Zeit zu investieren. Und ich bin sicher, dass es, je nach Art ihres Themas, auch Bonuspunkte geben wird. Ich wünsche ihnen allen einen schönen Tag."

In der Halle wurde es wieder laut, als die Schüler sich verzweifelt zu ihren Hauslehrern drängten, jeder wollte der erste sein. Die Enttäuschungen über die Zulosungen war teils sehr groß, als aber bekannt wurde, dass Draco Malfoy, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter in ein und derselben Gruppe waren, erkannten viele, dass es sie doch gar nicht so schlecht erwischt hatten.

Am Mittagstisch saß Hermine einem grimmig drein schauenden Harry gegenüber.

„Ach komm Harry, schau mich nicht so böse an."

„Sag Hermine, stimmt es, dass du Mitsprachrecht bei der Ausgestaltung der Gruppen hattest?"

„Nun Harry, ja es stimmt, aber es war keine Absicht, wir haben erst am Ende festgestellt, dass wir alle übrig blieben und wollten die Liste am nächsten Morgen nachbessern, zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Professor Dumbledore sie aber leider schon gesehen und war so begeistert, dass ich mir nicht traute, sie noch einmal zurück zu verlangen."

„Aber Hermine, weißt du, was das bedeutet? Wir müssen 3 lange Monate mit diesem Idioten zusammenarbeiten."

„Es tut mir leid Harry, ich wünschte doch auch, dass es anders wäre."

„Hallo Leute, man ihr seid ja schräg drauf, man könnte glatt meinen, ihr würdet euch jeden Augenblick an die Gurgel springen."

„Nun Ron, wenn es soweit ist, dann würde ich dir raten lieber schnell aus dem Weg zu gehen und mich nicht daran zu hindern."

„Man Harry, warum bist du eigentlich so sauer? Du hast doch wenigstens noch Hermine, ich hab nur mich selbst. OK, Zambini ist wahrscheinlich nicht mal halb so schlimm, wie Malfoy, ok, ich halt besser meinen Mund. Ich bin sowieso mit Luna verabredet. Versprecht mir aber bitte, euch gegenseitig am Leben zu lassen."

Und damit war Ron auch schon am Nachbartisch und ließ sich neben seiner Freundin nieder.

Wenig später hatte auch Harry die große Halle verlassen und Hermine aß stumm auf.

2 Wochen später

„Malfoy, wir müssen endlich mit unserem Projekt beginnen, seit 1 ½ Wochen versuchen wir uns auf einen Tag in der Woche zu einigen, an dem wir uns in der Bibliothek treffen können und immer hast du schon etwas Besseres vor."

„Aus dem Weg Granger, ich muss mich fertig machen, schließlich hab ich heute Abend noch ein Date mit Parkinson."

„Es interessiert mich nicht, ob du mit Parkinson oder irgendeiner anderen Braut ein Date hast, wir müssen endlich mit dem Projekt beginnen und deswegen, würde ich dir raten heute Abend Punkt 7 in der Bibliothek zu erscheinen, sonst…"

„Sonst was, Granger."

„Ich glaube, das willst du eigentlich gar nicht wissen." Und mit einem teuflischen Grinsen verschwand Hermine in ihrem Zimmer. Malfoy sah verdutzt auf die leere Stelle im Raum, wo sie soeben noch gestanden hatte und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob Pansy das echt wert war. Männliche Einsamkeit hin und her, sie war sicher immer noch besser als Hermines Rache.

Am Abend war Malfoy der erste, der in der Bibliothek saß und als Hermine eine Minute nach 7 eintraf, sah er sie mit strengem Blick an.

„Ah Miss Granger, ich sehe, mit der Pünktlichkeit halten sie es nicht allzu genau."

„Oy, Malfoy, hast du zuviel Zeit mit Snape verbracht, die Masche steht dir ja noch weniger als die, die du sonst immer mit dir rumträgst." Daraufhin setzte sich Hermine lässig an den Tisch und bereitete ihre Unterlagen aus. Sie einigten sich darauf, dass die Slytherins und Hufflepuffs sich mit Salazar beschäftigen sollte, während die Gryffindors und Ravenclaws Godric genauer unter die Lupe nahmen. Die nächsten drei Stunden konnte man nur leises Flüstern, ein gelegentliches Aufstöhnen und das kratzende Geräusch von Federn auf Pergamentpapier hören.

Als erstes verabschiedeten sich die Hufflepuffs unter lautem Gähnen. Die Ravenclaws folgten fast auf den Fuß, als nur noch Angehörige der beiden verfeindeten Häuser in der Bibliothek saßen, herrschte fast eine gespenstige Ruhe. Plötzlich erhoben sich alle 4 gleichzeitig, jeder war bereit jederzeit seinen Zauberstab zu greifen, um einen Fluch abzuwehren und gegebenenfalls einen auszustoßen, aber so plötzlich wie die Spannung kam, verflog sie auch wieder.

Dennoch wollte Harry dem Frieden nicht trauen und bestand darauf, Hermine zu ihrem Quartier zu bringen. Malfoy trottete etwa 20 Meter hinter ihnen her und starrte Harry grimmig von hinten an.

Als Harry gegangen war, ließ Malfoy es sich nicht nehmen noch einen bissigen Kommentar loszuwerden.

„Dein Freund verzichtet wohl liebend gern darauf, die Nacht mit dir zu verbringen, was Granger?"

„Nun Malfoy, scheinbar hast du bei dem Gedanken daran, die Nacht mit mir verbringen zu dürfen, lieber auf Parkinson verzichtet."

Malfoy starrte Hermine entsetzt an und auch auf Hermines Gesicht machte sich Entsetzen breit, als sie den Sinn  ihrer verstand.

„Gute Nacht." Und sie war verschwunden.

**Hallo Leute, ich weiß, dafür, dass ich solange gebraucht hab, ist das Kapitel mal wieder viel zu kurz. Aber ich versuche mich zu verbessern. Jedenfalls hab ich erst mal alle Klausuren überstanden, jetzt muss ich nur noch gegen meine Schreibblockade ankämpfen, und wenn mich schon die Tatsache, dass ich mich grad verliebe, nicht beflügelt, dann was?!**

**Aber ihr seht erst mal, ich lebe noch ;)**


End file.
